Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{1}{3} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{4 \times 7}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{28}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{7}{3}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{1}{3}$